1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding device, and more particularly to a folding device applied to a baby carriage that can prevent fingers from being pinched.
2. Description of Related Art
A baby carriage adopts many folding devices to make the baby carriage foldable and to enable the baby carriage to be easily carried and stored. With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional baby carriage has a main frame 70 and a seat 80. The main frame 70 has a supporting pole 71 and a handle 72 pivotally assembled on the supporting pole 71. The seat 80 is assembled on the handle 72. With reference to FIG. 10, the handle 72 is foldable to minimize the storage space of the baby carriage. A gap 90 is formed between the supporting pole 71 and the handle 72 when the handle 72 is folded, and the gap 90 exposes an inner structure between the supporting pole 71 and the handle 72. The exposed inner structure not only easily accumulates dust and foreign objects, making the handle 72 hard to be folded, but also raises the risk of pinching fingers.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional baby carriage, the present invention provides a folding device for a baby carriage to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.